Cat got your Tongue?
by Giry Triche
Summary: Takes place after Titans East pts. 1 and 2 up to Titans Together. Cheshire and Speedy have complications. Mainly due to the fact that Speedy's a young hero and Cheshire a villainess. Will they work it out or duke it out? Just one or few reviews, update.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Speedy/Cheshire. Rating will go up later. For now, I give you this. Reviews will really help me see if this should be continued. Normal font means the present time. Italics mean the past. Don't get confused with their thoughts. Don't worry, I made it clear. Hopefully. Damn. Anyway, read on!

"Easy…", Speedy backed slowly, his red gloved hands in front of him, as a figure approached him. "I don't want you to get hurt." The moonlight hit the figure, showing a grinning mask and shining black hair. The voice behind the mask replied, "That's a bit too late, hero." Speedy exclaimed, "Cheshire! What the heck. What are you doing here?" Cheshire replied, "Get you and freeze you. Anything else?" Speedy scowled and poised an arrow at her. Cheshire lunged at him and kicked his abdomen. Speedy doubled over and looked up at her and asked, "Why are you doing this? You could've_" "Come with you?" Cheshire interrupted. "That's a bit too late. I already chose my path. You chose yours." With a down kick, she severed his bow in half and pinned him against the tree behind them. She was breathing heavily. Speedy raised a hand and put it on her hip, whispering, "It's not too late. For you. For us." Cheshire quivered for a bit and replied, "It is." Then smacked her ponytail with heavy weights concealed in them at him, knocking him out. She leaned towards him, took his face in her hands and then hugged him.

_Cheshire was walking in a museum, holding a pair of iron gauntlets. "Lady, drop that", a voice echoed and she turned, dropped the gauntlets and brandished her claws. She rasped out, "Stay away from me." Speedy smirked, "I'm a persistent kinda guy." He pulled out an arrow and shot it at her, landing on her feet. She looked at him and sneered, "You're a lousy marksman." Speedy smiled and replied, "Don't celebrate yet, doll." The arrow exploded, sending her hitting a wall. She shook her head to clear the lights in her eyes, but not until she felt pinned against the wall. She looked up and saw Speedy looming over her. "What do you hide behind this mask anyway?", he asked, as he took hold of it from beneath her chin. She struggled and managed to punch him._

_He rubbed his jaw then poised to take another shot. She tried to backhand him but he punched her then pinned her to the floor. She was breathing heavily, "Take them then. I just wanted the thrill."Speedy took hold of her mask and pulled it off. She had the blackest eyes, an oval face, red lips and a clear Asian complexion. She growled, "You shouldn't have done that." Speedy put the mask back on and dragged her to her feet. He said, "You know, I gotta take you in now." Cheshire replied, "Not a chance, wonder breath." She kicked him hard then cartwheeled away._

_**A month later**_

_A little girl screamed as two thugs rounded at her. "She gotta be worth some money, right, boss?" "Must be. C'mon. Before the bird boy and his friends catch us here." A voice cut through the night, "Just one." Then suddenly a flash of light shot through and the man doubled over, clutching his stomach. Cheshire appeared and lunged at them. One of the men drew out a gun and a shot rang out, followed by a grunt, Cheshire holding her arm. She gasped, "Got careless." Then she lunged at the man kicking the gun out of his hand then struck another punch at the man. He helped his friend, exclaiming, "Let's get outta here! Crazy chick!"_

_Cheshire went to the girl and asked, "You okay?" The little girl nodded. She said, "Go home." The little girl nodded and went off. Another voice came, "I thought you're supposed to be the bad guy." Cheshire smirked, "I'm not a hero. But I don't let jerks hurt kids." She groaned and held her arm again. Speedy said, "You're hurt." He went forward and helped her up. She hissed, "Get away from me, idiot. I don't do charity." Speedy sighed and carried her over his shoulder. After a while of walking, she purred, "Nice bicep. Been working out?" Speedy smirked, "Well, yeah. Been putting up some weights. Going to about_Hey! Don't sidetrack me." Cheshire groaned again and pressed even closer to Speedy. He twitched for a bit then calmed. When they got to the tower, he placed her on his bed then reached for her sleeve. She shifted away from him. He sighed and said, "If you won't let me help, you'll have to go to a hospital." She said, "I can take care of myself." Speedy gently pulled her closer, until his face was in level with hers. He took her mask off. She was pale. Speedy then gently eased her sleeve down, showing the spreading stain of blood. Speedy said, "Okay. Trust issues. To be even, my name's Roy." Cheshire kept quiet as he carefully pulled out the bullet from her arm, put some medicine in the wound and carefully bandaged it. Jade looked deep in his masked eyes and put her fingers around the side of the mask. Roy gently held her fingers and said, "No. Better not." Cheshire whispered, "My name's Jade…" Roy let her fingers go, and she took the mask off, revealing a set of dark blue eyes. He looked deep into her black ones until she blushed and looked away. After a while, she whispered, "This won't change anything. I'm still your enemy." Roy replied, as he secured the bandage, "We can be something else. You don't have to stay an enemy." _

"_That's not an option for me. Being good just doesn't click for me."_

"_You don't have to be alone." _

"_I have to be." He leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss on the side of her pale lips._

_She sighed and relaxed a bit. She put her arm around his neck and nuzzled there. She said, "You're making this so hard for me, punk…" _

"_It doesn't have to be hard…Stay."_

"_You barely even know me." _

"_I can get to know you." _

_She was silenced. She looked up at him, and he brushed a stray hair at the back of her ear. He gently laid her down and started to play with her hair. She was breathing heavily, her hands clenching the sheets in nervousness. He kissed her on the neck, getting a small sigh. He kissed her harder, just beneath the jaw and latched there. She whispered, "Wh-what are you doing?" "Trying to get you to stay here." She looked up in his eyes and said, "Not staying." "Yes you are." Then he started to gently bite her neck._

_The next morning, Jade woke up with a pounding head. She reached for her hair bindings, but found none. When she was finally coherent enough to register, she saw an unfamiliar room. She shot up, and groaned when she felt her arm throb. "Good, you're awake." She turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Roy leaning against the frame with a one-sided smile. She asked, "How long did I sleep?" Roy went next to her and handed her a glass of water, "About ten hours. Don't worry. The couch was comfortable." She drank then whispered, "I'm sorry…" Roy smiled and stretched, grimacing, "Ow…" Jade scowled, "Comfortable my ass. Come here." She threw him down the bed and made him lie on his stomach, and she straddled him. He stiffened as she unzipped his uniform, taking it off of him, "What are you doing?" Jade sarcastically replied, "Checking you out. Now hold still." She slipped her sleeves off then pressed her hands to his back._

_He gradually relaxed as she started to massage his back. She asked, "Better?" Roy dreamily replied, "Almost. A little lower…Theeere…" After some minutes, as Jade continued to massage Roy's back, he said, relaxed, "You'll make the perfect girlfriend for me…" Jade blushed a bit, but played along, "Really? What's your type?" _

"_Well…I want her to stay home, so I can have a reason to actually go home without any detours like late night snack trips or random girls. She'll be waiting for me, with some dinner or she'll let me cook for her. She won't mind me going out late due to my lifestyle. Then I can take her to bed, and ask for some massage like this. We can talk, I love a woman who can calm me down. Or I can make sweet love to her. Or hard, if she wants to wrestle."_

_Jade said, trying to banish thoughts of a sweaty, muscular Roy above her, "You're gay. Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl." Roy chuckled, "You seem to be. Wanna try it out? I can be the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. I'm a bit jealous though." Jade leaned towards his ear and purred, "That's hot…But no thanks" she sprang up, still continuing the massage. Roy chuckled again, then flipped them over, "I feel better now." Jade scowled, "You made out with me last night to knock me out huh?" Roy smirked, "It worked didn't it?" Jade blushed. Roy turned serious and said, "I seem to be making you blush a lot." "Don't flatter yourself." "No, you flatter me." Jade sighed, put her hand on his defined chest, making him go to a kneeling position, and her facing him, "I did it as thanks. But as I said before, it doesn't change anything." He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and he said, "God, you're beautiful." After a few moments of silence, Jade whispered, "Stop making jokes."Roy looked at her and said, "No, really. I just wish you'd stop trying to kill me. Then you'll be gorgeous." Jade put one hand up his face and said, "You're a masochist. Do yourself a favor, kid." _

"_Almost anything for you, beautiful." _

"_Stop eating things that's bad for you."_

_Then Roy blacked out._

AN: How's that?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just made the mistake about Jade's eyes. They're GREEN. This update as a penance. Lol.

Jade has Roy's arm around her shoulders. She was dragging him back to the meeting place. She made sure to walk so slow, just to buy some more time before the inevitable event. Just to dawdle some more, she laid Roy gently on the grass and took out a knife. She took her cloth belt and bit hard on it. Positioning the knife on her chest, she made quite a deep gash, her voice choking to hold back a scream. When she was sure that she won't let out anymore shrieks of pain, she let go and slumped next to Roy. She bound the wound. She thought, "_Just to get them to think that he wounded me deep enough for me to stop and rest every now and then. Hopefully, Rouge won't scout me out._" Jade then slumped on a tree to catch her breath.

_**Another month after their encounter in his bedroom:**_

_In a jewelry store, Jade was pocketing scintillating necklaces and rings. It was only a matter of time before_BANG. She turned and saw Roy, aiming an arrow at her. He was scowling. She decided to be snide, "Sorry I left before you woke up, honey." Roy snapped, "You massaged me, you pretty hell made out with me, but you just had to go back to your pastime huh." Jade snapped back, "I told you it would mean nothing! I'll still be me! Deal with it!" She lashed out, he ducked and grabbed her arm, forcing her to the ground._

_He put a knee on her back and said, "I'm taking you in." Jade smirked, "To the bedroom again? Wow, you're persistent." Roy snapped, "No. It was clear that you didn't want anything to do with me. So let's be professional here." Jade softly said, "I didn't say I didn't like you…" Roy was shaken for a moment. She continued, "You were nice to me, Roy. But despite that, you know I'm not capable of things you want me to be capable of." Roy propped her to a sitting position and made her look up at him, "Stop this. It makes me don't want to turn you in." Jade chuckled, "And you acted like a pissy girl who just got dumped." Roy replied, serious, "I did get dumped."_

"_But we don't have a relationship."_

"_Leaving someone without a goodbye then deliberately pissing them off counts as dumping."_

"_No, it doesn't."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_You're gay."_

"_Stop saying that."_

_He ripped her mask off and kissed her hard on the mouth, making her incoherent. He roughly pulled at her hair, making her gasp, then invaded her mouth with his tongue. He grasp her body closer to his, her hand braced on his chest, as he roughly pillaged what he can. Then he became gentle. He traced every crevice of her mouth, in featherlike touches._

_When she parted, she slowly secured her mask then dug in her pockets. She placed the jewels next to him, grabbed his collar and growled, "Don't you EVER pull that one on me again." She slapped him, making him wince, but smirked, "Admit it. You like me, and you liked that." Jade huffed, "Fuck you." Then disappeared. Roy smiled and said, "I'm getting under her skin."_

_Jade slumped back on her bed that night, angry at herself. She hated him. She hated the way he took her mask off and smirk at her face. She hated the way he can find her doing shit before anybody else could. She hated that he goaded at her by saying that he likes her, suspecting it was to mess with her head or a ploy to get her to drop her guard and haul her ass in jail. She hated the way he would turn her insults into jokes. She hated the way he was so sure that he can keep her in line with kisses and sweet nothings._

_But she also liked the way he would gently pull that musty contraption and touch her face as if it was a treasure. She liked the way he would suddenly surprise her, as Life seem to hold none of those for her anymore. She liked the way he said that he wanted her to change and live with him in his little hero world, as if he really did care. She liked the way he can joke around with her. She really liked the way he kissed her as if it was keeping him alive and whisper things in her ear._

_She hated herself._

_**Three days later…**_

_Jade was looking at another jewelry store with rubies displayed up front. She licked her lips and thought of ways to break in. Then, somehow, she remembered her reflection that morning two days ago, her lips red as the rubies from the intense kissing she was subjected to. Grumbling, she lost her appetite to steal something so precious and turned to walk away._

"_Way to resist temptation."_

_She growled and brandished her claws, "Why the hell can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything!" Roy walked out of the shadows with a small smile and replied, "Well, you might just do something, and I am duty bound to capture any villain." Jade huffed, "You're g_" Before she could finish it, he was in front of her, pinning her to the glass, "Finish that, and you'll be choking on your words because I'll shove it back through your pretty, little mouth." Jade was at loss for words. She whispered, "Just…stay away from me…" Roy leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is that what you really want?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Your past and present reactions tell a different story…"_

"_Then you're stupid."_

"_Stupid for you? Maybe."_

_He gently took her mask off and looked into her eyes, "You really shouldn't wear this." She replied, "I want to. Keeps jerks like you from looking at me." He smirked, "Well, this is the jerk you always allow to look at your face." She stilled for a while then said, "Roy…Look, this shouldn't be happening. Any of this." He grasped her shoulders, shook her and aggressively asked, "Why the hell not? You want this too." Jade tore her eyes away from his angry ones and said, slightly in a sad tone, "We're too different. I'm bad. You're too good for me. Albeit being a flirtatious freak, everybody loves you. You're a hero." Roy pressed harder against her and huskily said, "That can change…Come with me. Forget this crap. I can take care of you." Jade whispered, " Please don't…"_

_Roy hugged her then, making her tiptoe, saying in her ear, "Look, I know you've heard or will be hearing shit that I chase anything wearing a skirt. But with you…I know everything will change. I can even look at Starfire now without commenting how hot she looks in that outfit. I can't tell Raven anymore how she should wear just a cloak." She added, "I can't even steal anything anymore. Or rough up assholes. Or even function properly." Roy nuzzled her neck and passionately said, "See? We're crazy for each other. Don't fight it anymore." Jade pushed him away slightly and said, "What if this escalates? We can't do things we're supposed to anymore because of each other. If this continues, pretty soon, we'll be worrying our asses of about each other, and we won't be able to function well. Even now, I feel…impotent…" Roy made her look into his eyes and said, "Tell me you want me gone. Look into my eyes and say it. I want the truth." Jade stared at his eyes and whispered, "Go away…Just…go…"_

_For a while, they stared at each other, until Jade looked away. Roy slowly backed away from her, his face a blank mask. He neutrally said, "Well. I just hope I don't find you here again, Cheshire." She winced a bit when he said her cover name. "You didn't do anything tonight, but be warned. If you mess in my turf, I'm not going to hesitate about throwing you in jail to rot." He said the last word with slight venom, and she put her mask back on, hiding the tears gathering there. She whispered, "Bye, Roy…" He just turned away from her and walked away. "I like you…"_

_Back at the tower, Roy was walking back to his room when Aqualad called out, "If you brought any fish related food home, I'll throw you in the ocean!" Roy just blankly said, "I'm not hungry." Mas and Menos looked at each other and shrugged. For once, Bumblebee decided to sound concerned, "Hey, Speedy. What's wrong, dude?" Roy forced a laugh, "Nothing! Everything's just great. Can't you tell?" Aqualad tried to make it lighter, despite always being on edge with his teammate, "Okay, fine. You can bring fish tacos home. But that'll be the last." Roy just continued walking and hmmed. Before anyone could say anything, he walked to his room and shut his door. Aqualad looked at Bumblebee and asked, "What just happened?" She shrugged and looked at the spot where their teammate glumly walked away._

_Roy flopped on his stomach and held something long and white. It was her hair binding. He found it under the bed. He must have chucked it there while he was untying her hair to make her breathe a bit when he took her home to help her with the wound. He moaned and thumped his head on the pillow. He scowled. There were plenty of girls out there, waiting for him._

_He didn't need Jade with her midget body, bee stung lips, creepy green eyes and small pert nose. He didn't need her small smiles that made him wonder if she thinks she's so cute. He didn't need her ass remarks about him being gay just because he's nice to girls, even evil ones. He didn't need to come to her before anyone else can. He didn't need her body against his._

_But he wanted how Jade would unconsciously flaunt her sexy body, the softness of her lips, her beautiful eyes and cute nose, especially when it wrinkled when she's upset. He wanted how she smiled because it made his heart skip beats from time to time. He wanted her way of lashing out at him because it made her prettier. He wanted being there first so he can confront her himself. He wanted the feel of her petite body, so unsure of her ability to massively turn him on, which turned him on even more._

_He sighed. He needed a combat practice._

_A really brutal one._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to SparrowBird98! Here's for you. We're getting to the good part, people. Rar.

Jade was walking again, holding her chest now, with an immobile Roy propped up against her. She gritted her teeth, "I think I went overboard with the slashing part." She stiffened when Roy started to move. She propped him up against a tree and tilted his head to face hers. He was twitching. She took a vial from the folds of her robe, took the cork out. She said, "Just this once…" She lifted her mask a bit and poured in the bitter concoction. She grasped his chin, opening his mouth slightly and pushed the liquid in. He twitched a bit more, then was still. She sighed and hugged him. A few more moments wouldn't hurt.

_**Two more months later…**_

_Roy was quiet. So quiet that he even freaked his friends out. He would eat whatever they put in front of him then just walked away. And after a heated debate without Roy, Aqualad even allowed Mas and Menos to bring grilled fish (he didn't touch any) for dinner, one of Roy's favorite, but Roy just took a few bites like before and walked away. He was very serious in combat training, unlike before, he would pull pranks like "accidentally" shoot freezing arrows at Aqualad's waves, stick his gum in one of Bumblebee's pig tails or trip Mas and Menos._

_In short, he was acting un-Speedy/Roy like._

_That night, after arguing amongst them, Aqualad went to the sitting room, where Roy was creating more of his powered arrows. Roy saw him approach, gave a slight nod and continued with his work. Aqualad tried to break the ice, "Heyyy. Thought you had a supplier for those things." Roy shrugged. Aqualad sighed and asked, "Okay, man, what's up?" Roy just looked at him and said in a monotone, "Nothing." Then he went back to his work. Aqualad sat in front of him and said, "The team and I have been talking."_

"_Cool."_

"_We wanted to talk to you."_

"_We're talking now."_

"_We're getting worried."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_And I know we're not really best buds, but I'm your friend."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So you can talk to me, dude."_

_Roy stopped working, looked at Aqualad and said in the same monotonous tone, "Aren't you guys happy I mellowed down?" Aqualad replied, "Well, it's a breath of fresh air. But when you changed faster than Mas and Menos zooming to the city to the Tower, we got worried." Roy replied, "It shouldn't concern you. It didn't concern her…" Aqualad thought, 'Finally, we're getting somewhere.' He asked, "Who's this she?" Roy shrugged and put a finished arrow aside and started to work on another, "No one important." Aqualad pointed out, "If she wasn't important, then why are you sulking?" Roy sighed, "Look, I really don't wanna talk about it, 'kay?" Aqualad leaned in, and gently said, "I know you do…" Roy cracked._

"_Why would she do that? She told me she never wanted to see me again. I helped her when she needed me. She sure wasn't complaining when I made out with her. I tried to give her a great option, but she wouldn't budge. The thrill, as she called it. She knows I'm crazy for her. I know she's crazy for me. But she's being such a huge bitch by fighting it. It will be much easier for the both of us if she just gave in. Hell, I gave in and that's saying something!"_

_Aqualad thought for a while then said, "Dude, maybe she just doesn't want you to get hurt." Roy growled, "Too late for that. She fucking ripped my heart out and sucked me dry." Aqualad replied, "Ignoring the greenness of the last three words, what I meant was, she probably didn't want to hurt you more. Dude, sometimes, you hurt the ones you love so you couldn't hurt them even more or continuously." Roy pondered for a moment then asked, "What should I do?" Aqualad replied, "Make her see that she doesn't need to be scared. When you love someone, you can be a huge masochist. Yeah, Roy. You have to be a masochist. Show her that you freaking don't care even if she has a tendency to want to cut your balls off every now and then, but you'll still care for her." Roy looked down and said, "I can do that…" Aqualad nodded and stood up, "I hope you feel better, dude. It's not the same without the ass man in the team." Roy smirked, "Fuck you, merman." _

"_You're welcome. Glad to have you back."_

_The next night, Jade was standing in front of the city bank. She sighed and said to herself, "Okay. I need a healthy dose of adrenaline." Just when she was about to kick the door open, she heard that familiar voice, "Oh no you don't." Jade spun around, in defense position, until she saw Roy out of the shadows, bow in hand. She growled, "Try me, wonder breath." Roy just approached her. She panicked and slashed out, making a gash on his chest. He winced but still continued approaching her. Frantic, she aimed kicks and punches, but he still didn't pull one arrow from his quiver, just deflecting her hits. She screamed, "Fight back!" He shook his head and continued. This time, she brandished a knife and held it to his neck, drawing a bit of blood. But he was still staring down at her, uncomfortably close. She whispered, "Back away from me. Or fight back. Or I'll know if I look good in red." Roy whispered, and pressed closer to her, making the blade cut into his skin even more, making Jade shiver, "I don't care. Look, hear me out before you cut my vocal chords okay." When she didn't say anything, he continued._

"_I'm not really good with words. But I can try. I really like you, Jade. I swear. I know there's some good in you. I won't ask you to change overnight. I'll keep preventing you from what you do until it finally rubs off on you that there's more to life than stealing and beating. I don't care if you'll keep hurting me. All I care about is how you are."_

_Jade's lip trembled. Roy hugged her, and gave a small gasp as a wet, crunching sound filled the night. Jade gasped as Roy staggered a bit, but held her in that tight embrace. Shocked, she lowered the knife and it cut into his chest. She quickly pulled it out and laid him down on the marble steps. She ripped one of her sleeves off and started to tie his chest with it. He chuckled, "If you're this aggressive, I wonder how you'll do in my bed." Jade ripped her mask off and shook Roy, "Shut up, just shut up! You're a fucking 'tard, you know that!" Roy sighed, "Yeah, I know. Damn. That's gonna leave a mark." Jade grimaced when she saw the dark stain quickly spreading, took his arm and pulled both of them in a standing position. He whispered, "Sorry. I'm kinda heavy, especially with your size." She laughed, quite hysterical, "You're sorry? Last I checked, you weren't the one who stabbed me through the chest." He chuckled and said, "Our Tower's near. Why don't you stay for the night?" Jade stiffly replied, while going down the stairs Roy pointed to her, "I have a place." Roy gently said, "Please…" Jade caved, "Fine! But I'll stay to patch you up. That's it. I still think you're a 'tard."_

_In his room, after wrapping his chest in bandages, she was sitting on the floor, making some tea. He gingerly sat up and said, "Didn't know anyone besides Raven who drank tea." Jade looked at him and replied, "I want to put you to sleep. This is for you, asshole." Roy looked at her bloodied clothes and said, "You should take a bath. I have my own bathroom. You can borrow some of my things first."Jade took a sniff of herself and grimaced, "Yeah. Wait here. Drink the tea, or I'll make you." Roy huskily replied, "I like that suggestion. Clothes in the drawer." Jade rolled her eyes, stood up and took a pair of pajamas. She looked back at Roy, who sat on the bed, drinking tea, then walked in the bathroom. She forgot to fully close it._

_From the crack, Roy can see a sliver of her back as she took her ruined clothes off. He groaned and leaned back. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her back. She took her hair bindings off, her black hair falling like a velvet waterfall. After a while, he heard the opening of the shower and the scent of his shampoo came wafting out._

_He found himself walking to the bathroom and opening the door. She didn't even notice. He saw her smooth, nubile back and her pert ass. He gulped and walked closer. She just finished rinsing her hair free of suds and took his bar of soap. She sniffed at it and made a purring sound. He loved that sound. As she was lathering herself, he opened the stall. Still, she didn't notice. Probably too preoccupied due to the fact she was grooming herself or she was just being a tease when she lifted her right arm, exposing a slight outline of her breast. He growled, and made her face him._

_She dropped the soap, surprised and murmured, "You should be in bed…" Roy growled as he pressed closer, "And you shouldn't be a goddamned tease." "Wha_" He closed in on her, pressing his lips against hers. He crushed her body to his, groaning in her mouth when he felt her breasts mash against his, the feel of her slick body smelling like him. He would've thought this was a dream, since she smelled like him, and might be kissing and hugging himself in his sleep, if the high-pitched moans and a small, pliant body sound and feel so real. He pulled her hair to expose her neck and he latched there, tasting water and something else entirely. She groaned and let him, until she stiffened when he started to raise her leg. She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I've never done this before…" Roy placed his hands on the tiles behind her, breathing heavily, head bowed, "Jade…You drive me insane." She blushed, turned off the shower and said, "Come on. Let's change those wet bandages."_

_As she put him back to bed, she slipped on his large pajama top and pants, making her look smaller and vulnerable, as if this wasn't a girl who can slit you wide open in a wink. She crawled up to him and started to apply bandages again. Silence ensued, until he was unbuttoning the shirt. She whispered, "Roy, I…" He cut across her, "I won't do anything. I just…want to feel you…" he finished somewhat lamely. What he wanted to say was that he wanted to worship her beauty, drown in it, but his guy side said it sounded too faggy. She let him slip the top off. He gasped then gently laid her on the bed. He then slowly slipped the pants off, showing her beautiful, smooth, tanned legs. He groaned and crushed her to him again, ignoring the sharp pain of his wound. She was just so warm and soft, he didn't care if the roof caved in. She said, slightly laughing, "Why'd you lend me clothes if you just wanted them off?" Roy shrugged and replied, "Just being polite."_

_He hugged her close, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She hugged him back, mewling when he started kissing her again. She felt something poke her stomach and blushed, having an inkling what it was. He noticed her looking embarrassed and whispered, "Don't mind it." She meekly asked, "Doesn't that hurt?" Roy replied, "Don't care." Before she can say anything else, he kissed her hard._

AN: More reviews wouldn't hurt :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As promised, just one review and I walk on. Lol.

Bring a hot girl and an equally hot guy, mix it up with mush trap and voila! You have a lemon. Enjoy.

Jade could see the clearing. The place where she and her captive would be sent back to the base. And that's where she has to watch every single painful moment. She looked at Roy's face and choked back a tear. She was wearing a mask, but the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil will notice. She can't be weak. It might end badly for the both of them. Worse things can happen besides what was in store for Roy in Paris.

_Jade woke up to Roy's tracing on her back. She shifted, and he said, "You need to eat more." She murmured, still half-asleep, "Nah. Helps with scaling buildings. Imagine having a tub of lard with you and trying to get away from good guys like you." Silence. "You can be one of us." She faced him, touching his face, "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I really don't know." Roy stretched a bit and said, "I'm feeling better." Jade started to sit up, "That's my cue to leave. See you around, wonder breath." He caught her arm, tackled her so she was caged in his arms, "Stay. God, I really am a masochist." Jade looked at him and asked, "Really now?"_

"_Well, it's kinda hard having a totally hot AND naked girl in bed with me."_

"_It's your funeral."_

"_I know."_

_Jade sprang up and started to walk around the room, still naked. She took one bow from the display and asked, "Robin Hood fetish? That's hot." Roy smirked, "I know you find it hotter when I'm wearing the spandex." She stuck her tongue out at him and decided to stretch. Roy gulped, seeing how completely fat free her flexible body was, slightly showing the outline of her ribs, then his eyes went up to her fairly large breasts. He couldn't believe himself when he thought she was small-chested when she wore clothes. Must be the bindings. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the staring, she picked the blouse off the floor and started to put it on. Roy jumped out of the bed, took it off again and said, "Don't be shy. Give me some view here." She raised her eyebrows, looked up at him and asked, "Didn't you get enough views last night? Besides, I'm going to catch a cold if I keep walking around butt naked." He groaned, hugged her and said, "But I like you butt naked. Especially your butt." She playfully slapped him and asked, "It's morning right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I really should be going."_

"_You really should be staying."_

"_Stop mocking me!"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Then let me go."_

"_I can't."_

_He brought her back to the bed and started to run his hand down her back. Jade knew that he really cared for her. How many guys in the world can take being stabbed by just hugging you and still take you back in their room with them? How many guys can take with just kissing while you wear nothing but your skin and hair? For Jade, it's just one. And that's Roy. She usually hated feeling like a complete mush girl, but it's the way she was with him. Somehow, she knew what to do next._

_She initiated the kiss this time. And she explored Roy's body, using light touches to his abdomen, then trailing lower. He gasped, pulled away and said, "If you keep doing that, I might get a charge for rape…" Cheshire growled and pulled him closer, "Then rape it is…" Roy looked into her eyes and gently asked, while caressing her neck, "Are you sure?" She smiled and said, "It's kinda hard having a totally hot AND half-naked man in bed with me." Roy smirked, "It sounded better when I said it." He tickled Jade and she giggled, trying to fight his hands off her ribs. When they mellowed down, she whispered, "I want you…" Then it happened._

_Roy pulled them in a sitting position, one hand holding Jade behind her head to kiss her deeper, while the other pulled his pants down. She detached, trailed her lips over his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Teach me how to turn you on…" She nipped at his ear, making him gasp, "You already do…" Jade scored his chest with her nails and softly demanded, "I meant more…" Roy then laid on the bed and spread his legs. He said, "You have to blow me." Jade looked at his size then nodded meekly. She's never done this before and was scared Roy won't be pleased enough, and maybe tell her this wasn't the best time, to put it lightly and kindly. She placed both her hands on his thighs as he propped his cock up to meet her lips. She put her lips around it, making him moan, "Just take it slow…I don't want to scare you." With that, she felt bolder and took what she can in. She gagged a bit, but willed her throat to relax and took more of him in. Roy nearly shot up from the pillow, but kept still as much as possible as Jade worked up on him. She purred, making vibrations, and Roy groaned loudly. Encouraged, she bobbed her head up and down, making sure her tongue was always in contact with his cock. After a few moments, Roy managed to say, "Not right now." Jade thought he wasn't satisfied, until he grabbed her by the arms, detaching her mouth with a pop, then made her lie on the bed._

_He spread her legs, nestled comfortably there and whispered in her ear, "I'll teach you where I'll make you so crazy, you won't run off to any other asshole out there." Before she could say anything, he inserted a finger in her and touched something that made her moan. He started circling it a bit, then faster, actually making her a bit dizzy. He inserted another finger then slightly pinched it, making her dizzier. She held unto his arms, which he then took as the moment to kiss her lips to swallow her pants and small shrieks. _

_He kissed her sweetly this time then started to prod at her folds. He intertwined his hands with hers, looked deep in her eyes and gently said, "This will sting." Jade bit her lip then nodded. He chuckled, "For a girl who can kick the crap out of bigger people, you're chickening out." She gave him a quick kiss and cattily replied, "Really?" She thrust her hips up, engorging him, and breaking that barrier. She stilled then felt a tear roll down her cheek. Roy let one of her hands go and caressed her cheek, saying, "I told you so."_

"_You goaded me."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_She looked into his eyes. He was straining for control, she knew that. He knew she got hurt and wanted to take it slower. She sighed, took his shoulder and pressed her to him. She hoarsely asked, "Now who's the chicken?" Roy smirked, pulled out and thrust back in her, making her grab his hand again. He slowly started, then feeling that blissful high climbing to his brain, he went faster, letting her hands go and putting his hands on either side of her hips and picked up more speed. She took one of his hands and kissed the palm, then put it on her breast. "You know you want to." Roy grunted and started to fondle her, making her moan even more. He then took his hand off and pulled her hair, exposing the creamy line of her throat, then attacked it with his lips, leaving bite marks. He panted, "You have too much hair."_

"_And you have a hair fetish…"_

"_Just your hair."_

_He hit that spot in her again that rendered her speechless for a while, then said, weaker than usual, "You're…gay…you're…in love with my hair, aren't you?" "Nah. You." Jade got speechless again, and watched Roy close his eyes and still pumping in her, creating momentum. She gasped out, "You're fucking with me."_

"_Yes and No. In rude terms, yes, I am physically" he emphasized with a hard rock that made her throw her head back. "fucking you."_

"_What the hell_"_

"_Jade."_

"_What?"_

"_Shut up."_

_His lips crashed down on hers, making her open and invited his tongue in. She grasped his head in both hands, feeling something in the pit of her stomach that was threatening to burst. Roy could somehow feel it, and whispered on her lips, "Just let go…" Somehow, she did, making her dig her nails in his shoulder. After a hoarse cry, he came as well, and the bottom part of his body slumped down, making Jade aware of how muscled his thighs are. He was supporting himself on his elbows, panting heavily. He pulled out of her and saw the blood coating his cock and her thighs. He sighed, got a towel, and started to wipe her legs clean. She watched as he lovingly cleaned her. Then asked, "What did you mean by the no?" Roy looked into her eyes and said, "It means I really am in love with you." Jade's eyes teared up and she launched herself at Roy, kissing him everywhere._

_That afternoon, Roy was holding Jade close to him, one of her hands playing with his hair, the other on his cheek. They were having a wonderful time. Him holding her, quietly talking about things like his team, her preference for solitude, anything. In between, he would make love to her or just sweetly kiss. After a while he said, "My team has to go to Jump City soon."_

"_Then you're mine for some days…"_

"_Jade, I'm going with them."_

"_Oh…When will you get back?"_

"_Maybe in a few days or two weeks."_

"_If I find out you're out flirting with random floozies…"_

"_I really couldn't see any of them without thinking of your claws."_

"_Good."_

_He held her closer and gently placed kisses on her forehead, cheeks and lips. They didn't say a word. Everything was perfect. Until someone knocked hard on the door, "Speedy! Wake up! We have to go to Jump in an hour, and your ass is too slow!" Roy growled and yelled, "Alright, alright! Just give me a minute here, B!"_

_Jade frowned, pushed him away, sat up and angrily asked, "Who's this B?" Roy groaned. Go Bumblebee for ruining a perfect moment with his girl. "She's the leader of our team. Don't worry! My type borders on Asian bombshells." He kissed her, holding her to his body, making him hard again, but she pushed him away, sitting up, and pointed accusingly at his chest._

"_And who's to say you won't be seeing more Asian bombshells in Jump huh?"_

"_Jade."_

"_You prick! You sleep with me, then say you'll go to Jump SOON, but didn't say today!"_

"_Jade."_

"_What else? You hiding any other women there in Jump too huh?"_

"_Jade!" He took her shoulders and made her shut up. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll be back for you. I promise." She grumbled, "I bet you couldn't even keep it in your pants…" He chuckled, tackling her on her back, him on top of her, "Babe, the only thing that I'll keep IT in, is you…" Jade blushed, giggled and slapped him. Roy then leant towards her ear and huskily said, "Now, why don't you give your boyfriend here something to take with him to Jump…"_

"_But you have to get ready in an hour."_

"_They can wait."_

"_But_"_

"_Jade."_

"_What…?"_

"_Shut up."_

AN: That hot for you? Few more chapters left ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just read on. We're getting to the finale. But of course, lemony goodness first. To quote Joker, I'm a man of my word.

Jade was standing in the medical bay of the air craft, ignoring the medic tending to her wound chest. He said, "This doesn't look like it came from an arrow." A husky female voice said, "True. Zat does not look like an arrow wound. I didn't know Speedy can use knives now." Jade softly sighed. Madame Rouge. She monotonously replied, "He used an ordinary arrow, ma'am. I only slightly managed to dodge it." Madame Rouge surveyed her with cold eyes and said, "You 'ave a relationship with ze boy, yes?" Jinx kept a cry from her voice, and turned it harsh, "That was nothing. Just a passing fancy." For a while, everything was quiet, Jade willing her heart to keep calm. Then Madame Rouge patted her back and said, "You are getting careless, child. I don't want zis to happen again. Understood?" Jade just nodded.

_Roy burst out of his room, with a huge grin on his face. After another mindblowing session with his new girlfriend, he was psyched to go to Jump. He left her to sleep for a while, swelling with pride that he was the reason why she wasn't able to get enough last night. He thought, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I wonder just how fond Jade will be when I get back to her. Preferably on my bed, naked.' He slightly groaned at the image then fondly thought of her that night, being her first, tasting sweeter than honey and so vulnerable in his overlarge clothes, without her usual temper. But that also turns him on. When he saw his teammates, he happily bellowed, "Heeelllloooo, Titans East!" All their jaws dropped and their eyes followed him as he whistled happily and munched an apple. He grinned at them all and said, "C'mon! Time to babysit a city!" He pumped a fist on Aqualad's arm then walked to the hangar with a spring in his steps. Bumblebee looked at Aqualad and whispered, "What did you do…" Aqualad just said, "I think our little talk got to him…"_

_Jade knew she looked stupid walking down the street with overlarge pajamas and boots. But she was happier than hell. She just lost it to a really special guy and despite the ache she felt between her legs, she loved it, knowing she has a strong man just waiting to ravage her in a few days time. As she climbed in her own bed, she smiled thinking, 'Who knew incredible sex can turn me into a good girl…'_

_Speedy was walking to the pizza place, quite upset. They don't even know their names here in Jump. Robin was cool and all, but did that kid really have to mistake him for that dude? He has red hair, for crying out loud! He sighed, then repeated a mantra in his head, 'Jade's waiting for me in Steel. Jade's waiting for me in Steel. I am going to screw her so good, she won't be able to walk for a month. I am going to screw her so good, she won't be able to walk for a month.' He breathed out. It worked. It calmed him down._

_Jade was humming happily, going through all the wares in the grocery store in her head. She rested for at least thirty minutes hopped over to the market, was still in pajamas then, getting stares from people, but again, she didn't care. She was looking for some ingredients for baby back ribs, his favorite. He told her so himself back at the Tower. She wanted to surprise him in his room, with his favorite food and the main course, which is her, naked and ready to give him a relaxing massage, like his type of girlfriend. Who knows? Maybe she can make him relax enough to be on top next time. She shivered at the memory of him touching her in places that make her react so violently. A husky voice made her open her eyes in surprise, "Hello, Cheshire…" She slapped a nearby mask on and faced the owner of the voice in fighting stance. She gasped, "You…"_

_Finally! The city knows their team. But Roy scowled a bit and thought, 'My girlfriend should be here, cheering her man on. What the fuck.' He huffed then went straight back to the Tower. He knew his team would be out celebrating with the adoring city people. He smirked. Now's the chance to do a gung-ho and "borrow" their ship for a while._

_Madame Rouge smiled at Cheshire, who was still poised to attack her, "You didn't answer our invitation, girl." Jade snapped, "I'm not interested! I work alone." Madame Rouge raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is zat so, my dear? I have seen you around vith ze Speedy boy." Jade tried to remain calm, "I'm luring him to drop his guard and_" "And zen vat? Vat vill you do after zat brilliant plan? Let me help." Jade smirked, "I don't need help. I'm fine on my own." Madame Rouge stroked her chin, smiled and said, "Vell, I shall not haf to bring him back to ze base. I shall…dispose of him." Before Cheshire could stop it, she uttered a soft, "No…" Madame Rouge snapped her attention back at her and smirked, "Vell vell. Are you infatuated vith him?" Jade shook her head and coldly said, "He's my prize, not yours." Madame Rouge smiled and softly asked, "Is zat so…" Jade nodded. Madame Rouge then said, "Zen I suggest you join our Brotherhood, my dear. Unless if you want me to take your prize avay from you." After a moment, Jade bowed her head._

_Speedy was walking to his room in the Titans East Tower to change then look for Jade, when he heard a soft, "Hi…" He turned around, smiled, and seemingly scooped Jade out of thin air. He pulled her mask off, saying, "You really should stop wearing this thing." Jade giggled, "It keeps my identity secret from do-gooders like you." Roy leaned down, and huskily said in her ear, "I've seen more than your face anyway…" She blushed as he gently laid her on the bed and as careful as he might be with unwrapping a present wrapped in delicate tissue, he took her sash off, opening the front of her kimono, showing a strip of flesh that hinted at her cleavage, flat stomach and violet little panties. He took her in his arms and took the whole thing off of her, dropping it beside the bed. He tilted her head back and gently took the bindings, running his hands through the soft black velvet. He made her lie back again, and kissed her legs, one by one, as he lifted them to take her underwear off. He landed soft kisses on her ankle as he took off one boot at a time._

_After a while, Jade made him turn back then unzipped his costume for him. She laid kisses on his bare, muscled back then his neck, biting the flesh there. She whispered, "I saw that Control Freak thing. You looked so hot, using your wits. I thought I was sleeping with a caveman, with all the grunting and brute strength…But I wonder what you can think of for me tonight…" She licked his ear. He groaned, then after a moment, he pinned her underneath him. He pushed his pants and kicked his boots off. He went down on her and spread her legs. He tenderly licked her slit, making her back arch. Through the haze of pleasure, she tried to concentrate as she reached underneath the pillow her head was lying on and touched a blade there. She gulped, and tears fell down, sadness mixed with the pleasure of her lover circling her clit with his tongue. She knew, just one small slash on the neck would render him unconscious, with the nightshade juice Madame Rouge coated it with. She had to slash that beautiful neck of his and hand him over. She sobbed._

_Surprised by the sound, Roy looked up and saw that Jade was in tears. He crawled up to her, cupped her face in his hands, kissed her tears away and softly asked, "What's wrong, baby?" Jade whispered, "You're too good for me…" Roy chuckled and touched her small nose with his index finger, "No, baby. I'm the one who's not good enough for you." She whispered, "You don't know what you're saying." He shrugged, "Most of the time, I don't. But with you…" He caressed her wet cheek, "I mean it. And I never said it to any girl before I was the love-'em-then-leave-'em type. I never let them rip my heart out. Like what you did when you said that you never wanted to see me again." His face clouded with the painful memory. Jade hugged him, still crying softly, then whispered, "I love you, Roy…"_

_He stilled for a while, then yanked a gasp from her as he hugged her. He slipped into her, making her mewl. Just when she thought he would start thrusting, he flipped them over, so her small body was on top of his. "Wha_" Roy put a hand to her lips and said, "It's your turn now…" She choked back a sob, thinking, 'The better opportunity to slash him. And he doesn't even know…' But she started to slide against him, making him grit his teeth and clutched the sheets in his hands. Soon, she moved her hips in a steady pace, and he was panting out, his eyes closed, face in a bliss. She leaned down, reached behind the pillow and felt for the handle of the dagger. Just when she was about to pull it out, he whispered, "I love you, Jade…"_

_With a cry of shock, mixed with her orgasm, her hand shook and the blade cut into her wrist. She shivered, knowing the effect will take place in a while. She had to act fast. She drew the dagger out, but just when she was about to bring it out to make that small slash, she grew cold, and dropped the dagger, half-way, making a thunk as it hit the floor. She shakily put her hands on Roy's chest to support herself. Roy murmured, "Baby, you're cold…" He opened his eyes, and gasped. Jade was pale and breathing heavily. Roy flipped them over again, so he was leaning over her, caressing her face. She was shivering uncontrollably. She thought, 'Damn. Too much nightshade. Good that I took the hit…' Roy was starting to sound frantic, "Jade? Jade? Honey, what's wrong?" Her teary eyes looked into his worried ones, trying to say the words she can't say. Her mouth was growing numb. She felt a slight warmth, and knew that he kissed her._

_Then everything went black._

AN: Dundundundun!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: What the heck. Got bored. SO I decided to finish, LOL. We're almost done! Woohoo! Maybe I can make a longer KF/J fic next time.

Jade loaded a still immobile Roy in the hard glass canister. When she was sure that he wouldn't be stirring for a while, she slumped down and sobbed. After a while, she fumbled in the folds of her robe and pulled something out. One of his bows. She took it from his room, hoping to get it to him and make him use it to destroy the machine by shooting at it. Madame Rouge appeared and amusingly asked, "Planning to complete ze ensemble?" Jade said, in the most jeering tone she can produce, given the fact that she was choking sobs down, "Yes, ma'am. Won't it be fitting?" Jade wanted to pull her claws out and slash the elastic bitch to pieces and burn what's left of her.

_The moment Roy stepped out of the hangar, Bumblebee's sharp admonishing died in her mouth. He looked like he would kill the first person who made their presence known to him. He was holding something, wrapped in linen. She cautiously asked, to test the waters, "Anything alright?" He lashed out, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mas and Menos zoomed in, followed by Aqualad. Aqualad, as cautious as Bumblebee, laid hand on his shoulder, "Man…What's wrong?" Roy grabbed Aqualad and dragged him to the meeting room, the others following._

_He threw the wrapped thing on the table. Bumblebee rushed over and gingerly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the dagger, blood glinting off the blade. Roy said through gritted teeth, "Remember what I said about a girl, Garth?" He nodded. "That fucking blade slashed her wrist. And now, she's in some kind of coma. Mind telling me what it is?" They all knew that Roy was trying to keep his temper, but it was dangerous, because any second, it might burst out and lash at all of them. Mas and Menos, before used to goading Roy on, scooted over to him and patted his knees. Somehow, Roy crumbled at the gesture of friendship, his erect shoulders slumping down, his back bowing. Bumblebee smelled the blade and said, "This here's nightshade juice coated here. From the smell of it, it's powerful." Roy agitatedly asked, "Is she going to make it?"_

"_Did you keep her very warm?"_

"_A few seconds before she passed out."_

"_Was she sweating after some time?"_

"_What the fuck…"_

"_Answer the question, Speedy."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Did you leave water for her?"_

"_If she does wake up, yes…"_

"_Did you wrap her in blankets?"_

"_Anything I can find."_

_Bumblebee sighed and said, "Good. Her body's going to fight the poison of the excessive nightshade. She IS strong, isn't she?" Roy growled, "She is…" He pushed away from the table and started to go to Robin's room. When he was out of earshot, Bumblebee asked Aqualad, "Who's the girl?" He shrugged._

_Roy was typing feverishly on Robin's computer, searching the database for any villain known to use poison. Jade's profile popped up the screen. He slumped in the chair and frantically whispered to himself, "She wouldn't do that. She can't! She's not stupid enough to poison herself…" He shook his head, "No. Someone must've gotten her to do that." He went over the database again._

_Back in Titan Tower East, Jade's eyes, fluttered open. She sat up, groaning when she felt a stabbing pain at the back of her head. She was thirsty as hell. When she saw the pitcher of water beside her, she hastily gulped it down and poured it over her head. The coldness jolted her a bit, and she started to look around wildly, for Roy. She uttered a small shriek when she couldn't find the knife. She toppled out of the bed and hastily put her clothes back on and jumped out the window where she sneaked in._

_Back in her apartment, she was confronted by a scowling Madame Rouge. She snapped, "You haf failed to deliver ze boy!" Jade steely lied, "He cut me with the knife you gave me." She showed the scar. "And that's a bit powerful a dose. I thought we had a deal that we're not killing him!" Madame Rouge shrugged and carelessly said, "Vell, nevertheless, you vill be one to track him down and bring him to ze base. No failures, zis time, my dear, or I vill be one to face him. Clear?" Jade scowled beneath her mask, but bowed to the lady. After Madame Rouge left, she growled, "Whore…Just wait 'till I get my hands on you…_

AN: Second to the last chapter done! Prolly the shortest here.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here we are. The last chapter! Thanks to all. Hope you'll read my other fic "Breakfast" and my other coming ones!

Roy woke up, feeling cold glass against his shoulder. He sprang up, remembering the events that happened. He turned and saw Jade. He pressed his hands to the glass and cried out, "Jade!" She faced him with that damned awful mask, and got a blade out. He scowled and asked, "So you're going to kill me now? Why didn't you do it in the forest huh?" She ripped her mask off, surprising him with tears. Reluctantly, he felt himself soften. She placed her hands on his, separated by the glass, and cried, "I had to, Roy! They were going to kill you if I didn't! This is better…" Roy spat out, "What's better about being captive by the Brotherhood?" Jade whispered, "When they flash freeze you, I know you'll still be alive…" He angrily said, "You know me, Jade. I'd rather die than be in the hands of these people. When you ripped my heart out in front of that jewelry store, you should've left me for dead. Finished the job. I bet even if they do freeze me, that Rouge woman will break me in half. And with the period that Jarbrain's planning to keep us frozen, I don't know if I'll even be alive." She held the knife and said, "This will free you. I bet it can cut through this. Run away. From the looks of it, they haven't captured all your friends just yet. Run away. Find them. And never look for me again." Roy leaned his forehead on the glass and softly said, "You can't mean that, Jade…" She sobbed, "I love you, Roy…You deserve to be free. And keep the dagger. Maybe…when we cross paths again…you'll have to kill me…"

"You know I can't do that…"

"You have to."

"Then I'm staying here."

"Don't be stupid! Or just use your bow to destroy the machine! Then I'll spring you out!"

"If I go, they'll know it was you and they'll kill you. I can't have that. Same will happen when I destroy the machine. I don't mind dying, but you…"

"You're so fucking stupid…"

He chuckled darkly and said, "I was stupid the moment I laid eyes on you. And I never regretted it. Even now." Silence ensued, until Roy softly said, "This will sound completely gay, but I think I can say this to you for the rest of my life, even if I won't have one after this."

"I always thought Life was a huge game. The excitement of fighting the bad guys every now and then, girls salivating over me, the works. But ever since I met you, I found out that there is something more to it. You know that I'm not actually the most humble in the block, but I would gladly take millions of those stabs like the one that you did at the steps of the bank, just to hold you in my arms. And the thought of you, gone, because of saving me, I think being alive will mean nothing at all. 'Cause you won't be there to live it out with me. Without you, I'm just another plain Joe, trying to be impressive with his bow and arrow."

Jade's lip trembled, and she pressed her lips on the glass. Roy pressed his lips there, willing the glass to melt away so he can feel her soft lips. Was he imagining the warmth he was feeling there? They detached, and Jade caressed his face through the glass. She whispered, "I love you…It won't do any good right now because you're damn stubborn right now, but I_" Roy's container was moved to the light, cruelly snatching it from under her hands. His hands were still pressed upon the glass, his eyes still looking at her.

He mouthed the words _I love you_. She willed herself to move, to kick and dismember the machine, and save her Roy. But a part of her knew that should she fail, Madame Rouge won't hesitate to kill him. Somehow, the thought of her dying with him, was morbidly romantic to her. Like a messed up Romeo and Juliet story. Maybe she could survive long enough, even after the bevy of blows she'll be sure to get, to hold him in her arms, his body broken, for sure he is to be the first one to be targeted, then die with the feeling of the fading body heat that she loved all those times they made love. Maybe they'll even bury them together in some shallow, dirty grave or thrown somewhere. At least she will be with him. Maybe that's what they were. Star-crossed lovers. But thoughts of him dying a slow, painful death made her twist painfully inside, as if a knife stabbed her through. As if he didn't endure enough pain in her hands before.

A flash of white cloud covered her view. When everything cleared, her heart broke: Roy was completely white, a shocked expression frozen upon his handsome face, but no fear. Shock. His hand were above his head, as if he can stop the flash freeze. Somehow, this brought a small smile to her lips. Roy was such a fighter. She thought, "_He must've felt the cold before…_" She couldn't even finish the thought, slumped down and keened, tears silently pouring from her eyes. She was dying.

After a while, she felt numb, stood up and put her mask back on. She joined the crowd gathered there. Robin's container came next. She didn't join the cheers of everyone around her. As far as she was concerned, the one she really cared about was frozen already. Maybe she'll find a way to dismember Rouge after this.

After putting Robin in display, there was a commotion and a band of Titans came rushing in. She bared her claws, then gasped when she saw one of Roy's teammate, one of the twins, Mas or Menos, whoever he is, from Roy's stories while they were in bed together days ago. A plan shaped in her mind. As the battle commenced, she swiftly grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "I don't speak Spanish, but I know you can understand English. Succeed, and then press the buttons on the left and right to defreeze them and the yellow button on the middle to freeze. Got me?" Then she feigned a howl and crumpled, as if the boy struck her. Mas looked at her in shock, then realization dawned unto him. He quickly said, "Gracias, senorita!" She growled, "Go!" Then went off to kick Herald. She watched at the twin tried to get to his frozen twin, but uttered a howl when he was caught by Doctor Chang. She fumbled in her sleeves for a kunai to throw at him and let the boy go, when crashes were heard, and more Teen Titans appeared. She did a cartwheel and threw herself, back first, to the one aiming at Mas and knocked him down, as if someone threw her. Madame Rouge saw through the farce, launched an arm and held her by the throat, "Traitor!"

Mas saw this and ushered to his twin, "Vomanos! Senorita Cheshire!" Menos was frantically pushing buttons, "Si si, Senorito Stupido!" Just before Rouge could choke the life out of Jade, she cried out, getting hit by something. Before Jade could register what just happened, someone took her by the waist, and zoomed of to the exit. She looked up and saw Roy, smiling down at her.

She gasped and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "I thought you were gone…" He tilted her face up to his, took her mask off and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he firmly said, "You stay here. I'll get you when this is all over." She stuttered, "But_" She felt a small sharp pain on her neck and saw that he was holding the dagger. He said, "Bee managed to dilute the substance in this thing. I'll come back for you." He swiftly gave her another kiss, put her mask back on her face then sped off. Just before she lost consciousness, she murmured, "Asshole…"

Roy was neck to neck with Bushido and whispered, "Take the left, I take the right." He bowed and they went off, along with Thunder and Lightning. Roy aimed an arrow at The Brain, but got kicked by someone from behind. He growled and brandished a fresh arrow. After dispatching of the assailant, helped by Kid Flash, he looked as Robin and Beastboy were pursuing Mallah and The Brain. He calculated the direction and speed, aimed an exploding arrow at a beam and let go. With a crash, the foundation was weakened. He grinned when the Brain slipped from the huge gorilla's hands and watched as they froze him and then his master. While the others groaned at Beastboy's joke, he dashed off to the exit. She was still there, unconscious. Herald approached him and exclaimed, "We missed one!" Before he could run off, Roy grabbed his shoulder and said, "She's with me. Is it ok if you can open a portal to Titans East Tower? Then just leave a portal open so I can get back here. I just need to get her to safety." Herald shook his head and muttered, "You crazy, dude. That chick kicked me." He blew his horn and a portal going to the Tower opened. He gathered Jade in his arms, slapped Herald on the back and went in.

He gently laid her on his bed, took her mask off and brushed the stray hair away from her face. He said, "Hello, babe." She weakly scowled at him and said, "You're a real tool, you know that." Roy smirked and said, "That's why you love me." Then he turned serious, "I saw what Rouge did. I don't want you to get killed out there while we were fighting. She practically wanted to strangle you." Jade said, "See…I told you before. When we get this far, we'll be emotionally compromised. We won't function well." Roy brushed his lips on her lips and huskily whispered, "I never functioned well ever since I saw you…"

AN: I didn't see Cheshire get frozen so I'm getting a wild guess that she got away. Heck, a lot of the Brotherhood people got frozen, yes, but some of them were missing. Just give me the benefit of a doubt here haha. Okay. It was cheesy. And I don't know much Spanish, sarry. But give a girl a break hahaha. There's an epilogue, by the way.


	8. Epilogue

AN: With this, I shall bid you goodbye, till the next new fic ;)

Roy sat back, covered in the sheet from the waist to down, his arms crossed on his naked chest, watching Jade hunting for her underwear. She just showered, and smelled something like jasmine and fresh daisies. His towel was slipping off her back, and he tried to will it to fall down. Her underwear was of course, underneath Roy's pillow. It flew out of the sheets when Jade jumped up after seeing the watch. He hid it to get some more ogling done. She frantically said, "Shit, I can't find my panties! Roy, why aren't you preparing?" He sighed, "Baby, these people are my teammates. No need to get prissy." She glared at him and retorted, "Well, you aren't the one who's going to be meeting them, are you? You won't be the one to be judged since they know you so well, will you?" Roy sighed again, knowing his girlfriend's tendencies to be a complete spaz in these kinds of situations, which turns him on just like everything else about her, dragged Jade back to the bed and pinned her down, attacking her neck, making her giggle. He said, "Jade, these are nice people here. They won't do anything to you. You're my girlfriend, for crying out loud!" She huffed, "I can't help feeling tense! What if they don't like me?" Roy smiled ferally, exciting Jade, "I know how to calm you down…"

Two hours later, Jade was walking beside Roy, slightly limping due to the fact that he pounded at her harder than usual, and even introduced the style that made her kneel on the hard floor for at least 30 minutes. It wasn't a problem, but the fact that she was skidding every now and then didn't help. Roy said, as he tied her sash around her waist, "The feeling there will make you focus more there than your nervousness." She decided to be naughty and purred, "It'll only make me think of you…working it up…grasping and pulling and pushing…" And that earned her another hour in bed.

She stopped musing when she saw that they were at the door. She was wearing her costume, sans the mask. She could hear his teammates laughing in the room, and she turned pale. Roy chuckled, "For an ex-villainess, you sure are jumpy." Jade growled, "And if you keep making wisecracks, I'll be an EX girlfriend." He laughed, kissed her forehead, then slid the door open.

The laughter died down. Silence.

"Guys, this here's my girl."

Mas and Menos grinned and waved at her, while Aqualad and Bumblebee just stared.

Jade smiled a bit and shyly said, "Hi. I'm Jade…"

AN: Woohooooo! Finished my first fic with chapters. Let's have cookies! Thank you, thank you!

Kudos! I love you all.


End file.
